Love & War
by masterofyaoi
Summary: When the Unovans suddenly declare war on Sinnoh, Gary is drafted and Ash is separated from the man he loves, follow the two as Gary fights to survive and return to Ash and Ash plummets into a downward spiral making a dangerous choice to be reunited with Gary. Ash will do anything to be with Gary even if it costs him his life. Rated M for language, sexual themes, and violence.
1. The Day of the Invasion

**Love and War**

**Chapter One- The Day of the Invasion**

Ash laid still sprawled at an awkward angle in the lush, overgrown meadow in the thin patches of woods surrounding Pallet Town. The evening sun began to sink below the tree line casting beautiful striations of pink and purple across the darkening sky.

The sound of twigs cracking underfoot attracted Ash's immediate attention. Pikachu perked up and scurried off towards the noise leaping onto the outline of a boy Ash only knew too well. "Gary! You're finally back!" he cried with joy, leaping to his feet.

He embraced the russet-haired teen and peered up at Gary, "How was Unova?" he asked. "Very uneasy, the Unovan leaders are still demanding blood for the bombing last week."

Ash laughed as Pikachu climbed up Gary's face abruptly and pawed at his bangs. Gary smiled up at the Pokémon and gently placed Pikachu back onto the grass. Pikachu scurried off away from the two towards Gary's Umbreon resting beneath a willow tree.

"We should head back to town. I'm sure every can't wait to see you again," said Ash scratching the back of his head at the awkward silence between the two. Gary raised an eyebrow at Ash and stalked towards Ash his voice scarcely a whisper, "Why so eager to get rid of me Ashy-boy?" He prodded a gentle finger into Ash's chest gently backing him up against a nearby oak tree. Ash placed a hand on Gary's chest stopping him, "Not here!" hissed Ash as Gary's tongue glided up the side of his neck.

Gary leaned forward his chest pinning Ash's against the tree, "Relax Ashy-boy," he whispered, leaning forward to tame Ash's lips in a gentle kiss.

Ash wrapped his arms around Gary his fingers toying with Gary's hair. Ash broke the kiss as Gary's tongue began to beg for entrance, "That's enough Professor," he said firmly, placing a finger on Gary's lips to silence the unspoken protests threatening to come out.

Gary frowned leaning in to kiss the younger boy again. Ash placed a hand on his chest, "We should head back to town. It's getting late." Gary opened his mouth to protest yet again, "I promise we'll continue later," finished Ash quietly.

Ash spun on his heel his fingers inching to intertwine with Gary's own. Gary followed the boy tugging him along back through the trees back into the large clearing dotted with a few houses. Lights from inside the houses dimly lit the surrounding area. The only sounds echoing through the night were the sounds of Ash's Tauros trotting around their paddock.

Professor Oak's Lab easily towered over the rest of Pallet Town with only the dim glow of technology and modern machinery inside illuminating the outlines of the windows. "Where's Gramps?" asked Gary. Ash turned back towards the other teen and shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Maybe he's at your house."

Ash jumped as the front door of his own house whipped open revealing his mother in the doorway, "Gary! You're back from Unova already, it's good to see you again," she called out.

"It's good to see you too," said Gary smiling. Ash jumped a little as a loud crash echoed from the side of the house. Professor Oak peered around the corner of the siding with a grin spread across his face, still halfway inside of the house through the window, "Gary! You're back I see. How did it go with the Unovans."

Ash looked back and forth from his mother to the Professor completely bewildered, "W-Why is he climbing out the window?" he asked completely lost. Gary facepalmed himself twice as Delia put on a horrible poker face.

"I-I don't know," she muttered blushing.

"Oh Arceus! You two…you didn't!" asked Ash paling in horror.

Gary tugged Ash away from the scene and headed towards his own house. The door to his own house swung open revealing his mother standing there before racing to greet the two boys. "Oh you're back!" she cried embracing her son.

"M-Mom! You're crushing me! S-Stop! U-Umbreon get 'er off!" he gasped out. Umbreon pried Gary's mother off with its psychic abilities. Gary wheezed catching his breath. "I have only been gone for two weeks! Geez," he panted out still catching his breath.

"I-I thought y-you were dead!" she sobbed suddenly cupping her hands over her face.

"What are you talking about?!"

"H-Haven't you seen the news?" she asked trying to stop the tears.

"No. I just got here," replied Gary irritably.

"Come inside quickly," she said beckoning for the two to follow.

She snatched the remote off of the dining table and turned up the volume on the TV her eyes scrutinizing over every detail of the broadcast.

"Only just an hour ago, a bomb detonated prematurely aboard a cargo ship just outside of Castelia City in the harbor just beyond Liberty Island," reported the journalist standing on the docks watching the thick plumes of black smoke rise from the wreckage out in the harbor.

"Unovan Intelligence has only released that the boat's original course was from Sinnoh and is outraged at another _coincidental _bombing in the second time in only two weeks," she continued, "The Unovan Minister of Defense has met with the other Ministers and the final ruling of the sudden congregation was the emergence of a declaration of war. As we speak, thousands of Unovan soldiers are departing from the harbor to sail for Sinnoh-" The reporter stopped midsentence suddenly as a soldier approached and ordered the camera to be shut off.

Gary stared at the TV in shock, "I couldn't stop it," he breathed in shock. He regained himself turning to his mother, "That still doesn't explain why I should be dead."

"The blast took out a passenger ship full of people returning to Kanto," she replied in horror.

Gary suddenly stormed out of the room heading upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind him. Ash turned towards his mother speechless for a moment, "I'll go check on him," he said heading upstairs after Gary.

He knocked on the door lightly, getting no answer. He twisted the doorknob and cracked open the door a little, "Can I come in?" he asked to the older boy.

Gary glanced up from his bed and nodded quietly. Umbreon was curled up underneath his desk fast asleep already. Ash sat on the bed beside Gary his arms wrapped around him reassuringly, "There was nothing you could have done. The Unovans were just looking for a reason to go to war," he said.

"I could have prevented it somehow."

Ash said nothing not wanting to start an argument and glanced up at him as the boy rose lifting his shirt over his shoulders and tossing it just outside of his closet. His necklace swayed back and forth as he slipped out of his jeans leaving him only in his boxer briefs.

Gary stared directly at Ash's eyes sweeping up every inch of his muscular frame, "Like what you see Ashy-boy?"

Ash's face burned as he stuttered in protest and turned away. Gary walked across his room into the bathroom and turned on the shower. His head reemerged, his voice in a low purr, "You could join me if you want."

Ash smirked up at the older boy before slipping out of his own clothes and setting his hat down on Gary's desk. He slipped into the bathroom just as Gary slipped out of his underwear and set two towels onto the counter for the both of them.

Ash slipped out of his boxers and hopped into the shower after Gary sliding the door shut behind him.

Ash blushed beneath Gary's wavering gaze lingering over every inch of his skin. Gary leaned forward wrapping his arms around Ash's slightly less muscular frame and held him close murmuring into his ear softly, "I really did miss you Ash."

"I know, I missed you to," replied Ash tilting his head back to press against Gary's chest. Gary started to ly, lather up Ash's body with some body wash, his fingers gliding over every inch of Ash leaving trails of warmth inside of Ash wherever he touched.

Water cascaded down on them from the showerhead and washed the suds away. Ash turned towards Gary to do the same favor for him, his hands eager to glide up the muscled body he had been denied for so long.

He spread the body wash all over Gary's chest his slender fingers started to curve around his frame towards his ass. Gary smirked down at Ash's growing arousal as the boy blushed furiously. "We'll have to take care of that later Ashy-boy!" he chuckled, and reached behind him to shut off the shower, "Kind of pointless to shower before sex and then shower again."

Ash protested weakly, "Y-Your mom is downstairs!"

"Ash, by now she's figured out something is going on between us," he grinned, "Besides, she never leaves the house anymore. You'll just have to keep your voice down."

Ash glowered at Gary's jibe, "Just for that I'm going to make you squirm."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Gary feigning curiosity.

Ash stepped forward and lashed out tickling Gary's sides mercilessly. "Your one weakness, Gary Oak is tickling!" he crowed in triumph. Gary laughed loudly and snatched up Ash's hands to stop him, "My turn," he growled laying Ash on the bed and leaned over him his lips trailing down the side of his neck. His tongue darted out for a taste steadily creeping up to Ash's ear. Gary pressed his lips against Ash's earlobe nibbling on it playfully. A sound escaped Ash's throat on its own and Gary smiled at Ash, "Did 'ya like that Ash?"

Ash frowned at Gary before kneeing him in the gut and rolling over pinning the older male beneath him. Gary smirked up at Ash, "What are you waiting for?"

**X**

**_I skipped the sex scene_****_only because I wanted to make sure the majority of the readers are comfortable with reading a full on sex scene like some of my other stories. Please give feedback at the end of the chapter so I know I can write more graphic scenes for those that wish me to._**

**X**

Daylight flooded through the window pouring into Gary's bedroom. Gary opened one eye peering down at Ash nuzzled up against his bare chest and ran his fingers through Ash's hair. Ash began to stir and glanced up at Gary, "Did you sleep well?" asked Gary.

"Yes," mumbled Ash rubbing his eyes to try to shake away the stupor of sleep.

"Good," mumbled Gary slipping out of bed. Ash's eyes followed Gary's naked form over to his dresser. Gary pulled a pair of black skinny jeans and slipped into a black muscle shirt before zipping up a purple hoodie over it.

Gary fished around through several drawers and pulled out some clothes for Ash turning to him, "These should fit you."

Ash got out of bed and dressed alongside Gary slipping into his clothes. Gary glanced at Ash, "My clothes just make you look much sexier," he said trying to keep a serious face. Ash laughed and reached over to grab his hat off of Gary's desk and placed it on his head. Pikachu nudged open the bedroom door and peered through the doorway curiously, "Pika?"

Ash knelt beside his Pokémon and scratched between its ears affectionately, "You haven't been getting into any trouble have you?" he asked the yellow mouse Pokémon.

Gary pulled the door open all the way and headed downstairs. Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder and Ash followed Gary downstairs greeting Mrs. Oak with a smile. She sat at the dining table sipping at a cup of tea while skimming through a book.

Gary sat at the table finding breakfast already made for both Ash and him. He prodded at the pancakes piled onto his plate and watched Ash sit beside him. Mrs. Oak watched the two boys from over the top of her cup of tea, "I had book club last night," she announced suddenly.

Ash nearly choked on a mouthful of pancakes. "How much did you hear?" asked Gary, seeming not affected at all.

She stared at them both suddenly serious, "_Eve_r_ything_."

She stood up taking her plate to the sink and washed it off glancing over at Ash, "Your mother did say you had a very lovely voice Ash," she smiled. Ash's face flushed scarlet and Gary and his mother began to cackle with laughter. Ash jabbed Gary in the side knocking him out of his chair. Gary continued to laugh and picked up an envelope lying on the ground that he had knocked off of the pile of mail.

He opened it and his laughter died away immediately, any emotion sliding off his face. Ash took notice and asked Gary, "What's it say?"

Gary turned to Ash his voice echoing sadly, "It says I've been drafted."

**X**

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger ending, I'm just really good at them. I will update this soon as well as my Light in the Darkness story. Review, favorite, follow, PM me with any ideas, suggestions, and feedback. I appreciate the support of all of my loyal readers and I apologize for the lack of updates. I will be updating all of my stories over the next few days. I wanted to reward you all with a new story that I have been working on lately. Hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. Departures

**Love & War**

**Chapter 2**

**Departures**

Ash stared at Gary completely speechless, a mouthful of pancakes still on his fork. "What do you mean you have been drafted?" asked Mrs. Oak striding over to take the letter out of Gary's hands.

She skimmed through it quickly and looked up in horror, "The Kanto Battalion deploys for Sinnoh at dawn tomorrow."

Ash dropped his fork and rose from his chair, "They can't take you. You just returned to Pallet Town," he protested.

"There's nothing we can do Ash," replied Gary solemnly.

"There is always another way," spat Ash tears brimming in his eyes.

Gary held him close in a comforting embrace, "Let's just spend one last day together before I deploy." Ash nodded quietly and followed Gary outside, "Why wasn't I drafted Gary?" he asked hoarsely.

"You probably just fall below the age requirement," said Gary pondering on it, "I mean it makes sense considering I'm older than you."

"This won't last long Ash, I'll be back before you know it," smiled Gary placing his hands on his shoulders. Ash smiled faintly at this.

"You can't possibly guarantee that," gasped his mother her mouth agape, twisted in grief, "T-They can't do this."

The door swung open and a man dressed in camouflage ducks into the house, "But I'm afraid we can Mrs. Oak."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Gary whirling on the soldiers entering his house. "Your new commanding officer," replied the raven-haired man narrowing his eyes harshly in his direction.

"Collect your things Professor Oak," said the colonel, "We depart for Sinnoh in an hour."

"Why so urgently?" asked Gary in bewilderment.

"Because the world is nearing the brink of total global war and Sinnoh is slowly being conquered as we speak," replies the sergeant beside of the colonel.

The other soldier tosses Gary his uniform and Gary races upstairs and closes his bedroom door beside him. Ash glares at the soldiers for a moment before heading upstairs into Gary's bedroom. Gary turns buttoning up his shirt and clips a belt at his hip and starts hooking Poke Balls in each socket. Ash stands there slowly breaking down with each second ticking away. Gary crosses the room and pulls him close in a tight embrace as sobs begin to rack Ash's body.

"Sshhh!" murmurs Gary comforting Ash.

"I promise you Ash Ketchum that I will return home. I will slaughter every last Unovan soldier that stands in the way of that promise if I have to," he says seriously staring straight into Ash's eyes. Ash suppresses a shudder at the thought of Gary actually killing someone and he nods slowly, "I-I know you will."

Gary cups his hands gently behind Ash's neck and pulls him in for one last, long kiss before motioning to Umbreon to follow him out the bedroom door. Gary practically leaps down the stairs and hugs his mother goodbye before following the soldiers out the front door hanging ajar. Ash trudges towards the door and watches the colonel usher him into the back of a jeep, his eyes never leaving Gary's emotionless face.

The engine of the jeep roared to life and began to roll down the dirt road leading out of Pallet Town. Ash watched Gary vanish among the tree line, a mere spec on the horizon as the jeep rushed off towards Vermillion City.

Ash stood on the porch transfixed on the empty road with clouds of dust still floating by in the wake of the armored jeep.

_Please survive for me Gary Oak. I need you more than you will ever know._

**X**

Gary felt the jeep slow, abruptly coming to a halt, nearly tossing him from the bench he was seated on. The colonel leaps out of the jeep ushering the soldiers out of the jeep. Soldiers stream through the streets of Vermillion filing onto warships. Crowds gather on the fringes of the harbor observing loved ones depart towards a bloody end for a cause that shouldn't involve them, but this is reality, and this is the way the world works.

Gary stroked Umbreon affectionately following the colonel aboard a battleship. _This is it._ The last few soldiers trickled aboard before the departure horn resounded throughout the harbor signaling their leave.

Gary watched the colonel disappear below deck, presumably to his quarters and craned his neck at the sound of a booming voice echoing across the main deck of the ship. Gary made his way towards the forefront of the crowd to spot an older man with a Charizard curled at his feet glowering at the crowd of soldiers around the aging general.

"Many of you are wondering why the government has issued a draft so suddenly. That is beside the point. If you want your freedoms and civil liberties you must defend them from the avaricious and greedy people like the Unovans who crave power over the other regions. As we speak innocents die from being dragged into a fight they weren't even a part of. With each passing moment, the Unovans come closer to total control of Sinnoh," began the man calmly but loudly, "It's our job to stop that from happening. Let's show the world just what the Kanto Battalion is capable of!" he roared.

Cheers and battle cries filled the air as the Kanto fleet sailed for Sinnoh. Gary slinked away eager to get away from the celebrations. _Celebrating and cheering over the coming pointless bloodbath._

Gary looked up and nearly walked straight first into the colonel that had taken him from his home. "Sorry sir," mumbled Gary slipping past the mountain of a man.

"One moment please Private Oak," said the colonel suddenly. Gary froze in apprehension, "S-Sir?"

He turned handing him a sidearm, "You might need this out there. Good luck."

"Thanks sir. I promise I won't let you all down out there. I will do what I must to protect Kanto and the rest of the world from the oppression of the Unovans," replied Gary proudly.

The colonel nodded satisfied and stalked off towards the starboard side of the warship. Gary let out a deep breath, his apprehension ebbing away. He holstered the sidearm at his waist. _I'm never going to need this._

Gary ducked into an open doorway inside of the ship and headed for the barracks. He stopped before a lower-ranking officer. "Name?" asked the officer stone-faced.

"Gary Oak," replied Gary calmly. The officer quickly handed him a strip of paper and Gary headed off towards the direction of his quarters. Gary glanced over the strip of paper, "D-10," he muttered his eyes darting towards the room numbers painted over doorways. He stopped before his quarters and ducked inside finding the majority of the room filled with bunks, with a few scarce furnishings scattered around the room.

Gary dropped a bag full of some clothes and some mementos of home on the closest bottom bunk to him and found himself alone in the room, with everyone most likely exploring the ship. A warrant officer suddenly ducked into the doorway, "General Takeshi, has summoned everyone to a brief on the strike against the Unovans."

Gary nodded following the warrant officer down a series of halls into a massive room jam-packed full with soldiers. General Takeshi passed through the crowd, quickly parting to make way for him. A Poke Ball hung ominously at his hip containing his ferocious Charizard.

"When we arrive in Sinnoh's waters we will swiftly strike at brunt of the Unovan fleet in a surprise attack. Then we will help retake the captured mainland and restore peace to the region," began General Takeshi.

"Easier said than done," muttered a pair of soldiers to each other.

Gary returned his attention to the general, "When the Unovan Navy falls, the rest of their armed forces will be thrown into disarray. We will be reaching Sinnoh within the hour. Head to your battle stations for active combat preparation!" he ordered.

The entire battalion saluted the general before filing in a decently uniform fashion out of the room and towards the weapons bays and controls. Gary raced through the halls trying to avoid being trampled by veterans scurrying to their posts in a hurry.

He placed his hand around Umbreon's Poke Ball tensing up as the minutes ticked by. Colonel Torres assigned him to the one of the weapons bays to load ammunition and explosives into weapons. Trainers gathered around the railing around the starboard side of the ship releasing their Water Pokémon into the frigid waters of the sea.

Gary ducked into the weapons bay and released Umbreon with a flick of the rest. He scooped up the empty Poke Ball and clipped it back onto his belt, "Umbreon! Use psychic to load the cannon batteries," he urged.

Umbreon's eyes glowed red before the missiles began to load into each cannon in a steady flow. Gun magazines began to load into AI and AA Turrets. The weapon bay doors began to open and Gary caught sight of Sunyshore City on the horizon with thin plumes of smoke rising into the sky. Gary walked towards the edge of the weapons bay in disbelief finding the harbor nearly empty save for the wreckage of ships. Mist began to seep into the calm harbor slowly, fire dancing across flotsam bobbing around in the raging water.

"I don't like this," said Gary, "The general's intel said the Unovan fleet should be here."

Gary squinted into the fog suddenly and watched a bright light flash out of it and struck the small frigate alongside his own ship. A massive explosion blasted it out of the water. "What the fuck was that?!" asked a soldier peering into the fog. General Takeshi watched from the bridge as five Sinnoh warships fell in behind them, joining the ragtag fleet. General Takeshi contacted them through a secure communications channel, "Thank you for the assistance admiral," he said gratefully.

"It is I who should be thanking you General Takeshi for coming to our aid," replied a voice. Gary started out of the open bomb bay doors still watching the approaching wall of fog. The bows of several Unovan ships emerged from the fog. "OPEN FIRE!" roared General Takeshi, his voice echoing throughout the ship's intercom system.

The Kanto fleet relentlessly pounded the Unovan ships ripping their hulls apart. Gary grabbed a pair of binoculars and squinted at the humanoid shapes standing on the main deck of the ship. Another barrage of cannon and gun fire swept across the remainder of the small Unovan fleet blasting the ships to hell.

Gary gasped in horror as he made out the identities of all the people tied in a standing position to the decks of the Unovan ships. "Stop!" screamed Gary loudly, desperately trying to be heard over the sounds of the cannons firing.

The last wave of cannon fire finished off the fleet entirely, the faces of the hostages taken from Sunyshore enveloped in flames. That image would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Those weren't Unovans aboard those ships!" announced Gary to everyone in the weapons depot, "Those were all people from Sunyshore."

"How could you possibly know that?" retorted one of the sergeants.

"I saw the faces of several people I knew," snapped Gary, "The Unovans just made us fire on our own allies."

"If that wasn't the Unovans, then where the hell are they?" asked another soldier. Gary spun around too late right as the first bomb hit the ship. Gary was knocked off of his feet and he slammed into the wall of the weapon's bay roughly. Alarms began to blare all over the ships. Gary watched Sinnoh's ships encircle the entire fleet and open fire. He tackled a fellow soldier to the ground right as a plume of flames burst into the weapons bay.

"Thanks kid," said the soldier gratefully, helping him up.

Umbreon threw up a force field to contain another explosion outside of the ship. Gary flinched as another explosion hit topside of the ship, rocking the entire ship. The ship tilted towards the left and three soldiers were tossed out of the open hangar bay.

Gary helped the survivors back into the corridor and sealed the weapons bay off. He sprinted towards the staircase leading to the starboard deck and emerged in an utter warzone. Machine gun fire danced between each ship if they drew too close and cannons relentlessly fired at each other. Gary nearly dove for cover as Takeshi's Charizard flew over and completely doused one of Sinnoh's ship in flames.

"How could they have been so prepared," demanded the colonel of one of the Intelligence Corps,

Gary glanced out across the open waters at the war-torn Sunyshore and the wrecked ships slowly sinking all over the harbor, "They knew we were coming," stated Gary loud enough for everyone to hear.

**A/N: Boom! Another chapter churned right out today by me. I hope you all love it. Sorry no yaoi yet guys.**

**Review, favorite, follow, PM with feedback, **


	3. King and Lionheart

**Love & War**

**King and Lionheart**

Gary stared across the churning, war-torn ocean and flinched as a massive Charizard glided over the deck and doused one of the attacking decks in fire. The screams of the Unovans reached Gary's ears and he suppressed the urge to shudder as the Charizard turned on the survivors slaying them with its razor claws.

Gary motioned for Umbreon to come above deck, "Umbreon target their propellers and engines!" ordered Gary knowing the Dark Pokémon would understand his command. Umbreon's eyes glowed scarlet and psychic energies poured off it sabotaging the engines and propellers of a nearby destroyer.

Vines rained down on the starboard deck affixing themselves to anything and everything. Gary took a few steps back as several Unovan soldiers and their Pokemon began to cross over from the damaged destroyer.

Gary swallowed the pit of fear growing in his chest and released his Arcanine, "Burn the vines!" he bellowed over the racket of artillery and gunfire. Arcanine barked in acknowledgement and a steady jet of flames burst from his jaws disintegrating the vines into ash. The ash sprayed back up in his face as a gust of wind swept across the tumultous harbor.

_Ash._

Gary grimaced as another Hyper Beam struck the bow of the ship blasting several men overboard. "This ship is going to the depths of the sea at this rate," shouted a soldier using his Venasaur to launch rapid bursts of seeds to rip through the protective armor on a Unovan platoon attempting to board.

Gary spotted a man cloaked in black leap aboard. _That's no ordinary Unovan soldier. His uniform is different._

The man kept his cowl up obscuring his face, the winds threatening to unveil his features at any given moment. Gary eyed the man's Ultra Ball nervously as he released his partner inside. A Bisharp sprang out and the blades on the side of its forearms cut down two men and a Butterfree releasing venomous spores everywhere.

"Arcanine, Fire Blast!" ordered Gary as the Bisharp turned its attention on them. A maw of fire erupted out of Arcanine's open jaws and struck the deck where the Bisharp had been standing enveloping the area in a sizable blast. The Bisharp sprang out of the flames with barely a scratch, its blade already targeting Arcanine's throat.

Umbreon leapt across the deck and crimson energy coiled around its front-right paw forming a claw-like shape. "Night Slash!" ordered Gary and Umbreon collided with the Bisharp driving the Metal Pokémon away in a shower of sparks.

"Two against one?" murmured the strange Unovan, "No matter."

Gary glowered at the man practically dripping with arrogance. "Umbreon, Psychic!" The black foxlike Pokémon obliged and froze the Bisharp in midair as it leapt to attack Gary. "Arcanine, Fire Spin! Then finish it off with another Fire Blast!"

Arcanine roared as a funnel of fire enveloped Bisharp and a torrent of flame bust through the tornado striking Bisharp straight in the chest. The Bisharp shrieked in agony and plummeted overboard vanishing beneath the surface of the raging waters.

The Unovan smirked from beneath his cowl, "You've lost."

"How so?" asked Gary. The Trainer motioned towards the now-empty belt that had been crammed with Poke Balls and panic began to take hold of him. Gary spotted the Electrodes and Voltorbs rolling all over the Kanto warship and raced over to the three beleaguered platoons of soldiers fighting for their lives alongside their Pokémon.

Gary racked his brain searching desperately for an escape. He ripped a Poke Ball off of his belt and released his Alakazam in a panic and shouted, "Teleport us out of here!"

Alakazam nodded and blue energy flowed like at the soldiers' feet. "What about the General?!" asked a soldier.

Colonel Torres spared a glance up at the bridge of the fleet's flagship spotting bursts of energy flashing out of the broken viewport, "General Takeshi is one old, tough bastard. He can hold his own."

Gary spared one last look at the battle before Alakazam teleported the platoons onto the mainland of Sinnoh. The cowled Unovan rose an eyebrow making no move too stop them and the Electrodes and Voltorbs exploded in a violent flash of light consuming the majority of the flagship. The command bridge slowly ripped apart from the molten pieces of metal sinking rapidly into the sea. General Takeshi grabbed hold of a command console just as the bridge began to lean downward throwing the Unovans out the open window.

"Charizard!" bellowed Takeshi as water began to surge up the stairway leading into the wall. The orange lizard glided towards the sinking vessel and Takeshi leapt onto its back at the last moment watching the tip of the bridge vanish beneath the surface.

Takeshi pointed towards the regrouping Unovan fleet, "Dragon Rage!"

Charizard's solemn expression turned to one of utmost fury and nosedived towards the deck of the closest warship and doused every deck in brilliant blue flames. "Hit the bridge with a Hyper Beam!" ordered Takeshi.

A maw of white energy burst out of Charizard's open mouth and blasted the bridge to rubble. Takeshi veered Charizard towards the shore as hundreds of fire balls fired up into the air, trying to gun them down.

Charizard flew over Sunyshore in matter of moments taking off further inland. Gary glanced up into the sky as Takeshi's Charizard streaked past in an orange blur, carrying the General to safety. "What do we do now?" asked a soldier sitting on the remains of a house.

"Survive until reinforcements from Johto and Kanto arrive," said Gary staring out at the battle still raging at sea.

The remains of the 1st Kanto Fleet struggled to overwhelm the Unovan forces constantly pounding the decks and hulls of their ships. "They're so powerful!" mumbled the colonel.

"They've probably been preparing for this day for a long time," said Gary. A man with a white trench coat stood on top of the remains of the Pokémon Rock near the lighthouse and pulled a Timer Ball off of his waist releasing the Pokémon inside.

"Finish them Kyurem," he said emotionlessly, "Glaciate!"

Kyurem shrieked a battle cry and the ocean rapidly forze over instantly killing any survivors trying to make it to shore. The ice began to creep up the sides of the ships enveloping them in a thick icy prison. Spikes of ice tore through the last of the Kanto fleet lifting it out of the water before encasing it in a crystalline sphere of ice.

"Return!" ordered the man with a sigh. He leapt down off of the remains of the Pokémon Rock back onto the solar panel road and rolled with the impact, quickly leaping to his feet. Hearing voices echoing towards him from deeper inside the abandoned city he turned down another road heading towards the main portion of Sunyshore.

"It seems we have some new prey," he murmured with a sick grin etched across his face.

**X**

Ash stood in the woods around Pallet Town alone staring at his own sad reflection in a pond with Butterfrees fluttering around calmly.

"Gary," he murmured to the wind, "If you're still out there, please come home soon. You don't owe Sr and innoh or anyone anything. I can't stand this any longer not knowing if you're alive or dead or worse."

_There must be something that I can do…there's one thing, but…I-I would do anything to be reunited with Gary._

Ash spun on his heel with a stoic look etched on his face and headed towards Viridian City. He marched down the narrow, winding dirt road and spotted the dotted forms of houses and other buildings on the horizon. "I have to do this," he told himself, "It's the only way."

He stepped aside as a car rolled by leaving Viridian behind and he strolled across the street towards a small building next to a house pulling open the glass door slowly. Taking a deep breath, Ash stepped inside and was greeted immediately by a military officer behind a desk, "How can I help you son?" asked the middle-aged man.

"I want to enlist in the 2nd Battalion sir!"

**A/N: Well! Another chapter churned out to satisfy everyone asking for another update. After the sudden influx of new reviews, I was only encouraged and happy to oblige. The only reason I decided to write this chapter while I had the spare time was because I was inspired by a band I've recently gotten into.**

**If you haven't heard of the band **_**Of Monsters and Men **_**then you need to, go on Youtube or something and look them up. Because I fell in love with many of there songs which I listened over and over to while writing this chapter. The chapter is named after one of my favorite songs by them.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, follow, and PM me with any feedback or ideas! Thanks to all that have reviewed for the first two chapters. I'll try to update again as quickly as I can.**


	4. Dirty Paws

**Love & War**

**Dirty Paws**

"How old are you again?" asked the soldier raising an eyebrow at a nervous Ash.

"E-Eighteen," stammered Ash quickly.

"Do you have your documents?" asked the soldier after a while studying Ash carefully.

"Yes, sir!" he said handing over the papers.

"Callum Greene?" asked the soldier, "That's an uncommon name."

"What can I say, my parents are original," replied Ash flatly.

"Well son. Welcome to the 2nd Battalion," barked the soldier shaking his hand.

Ash smiled scratching the back of his head, "Report to Commander Kialandi immediately!" ordered the soldier.

"Yes, sir!" shouted Ash saluting the other officer.

Ash sprinted out of the small building towards the large expanse of tents on the outskirts of Viridian Forest. Sentries tensed as he approached, "Halt! State your business citizen!" they both commanded in unison.

"I'm a recruit, sir!" replied Ash panting.

"Let him through," ordered an officer, "You know the drill, he needs to report to the commander!"

Ash briskly walked past the two sentries, a few beads of sweat appearing at his brow. _I'm in._

**X**

Gary trudged through the tall grass of Route 222, with soldiers trailing behind him slowing from exhaustion. Arcanine suddenly lifted his head high, catching a scent lingering in the wind. He turned suddenly, his orange fur bristling. He growled at the shadows of the trees a couple feet away.

"What is it?" asked Gary, squinting into the forest. A small dagger of ice flashed out of the forest and soared past Gary's face, the chill biting into his cheek.

"Shit," he gasped staggering backwards. A man stalked towards them out of the forest, his snow-white coat billowing in the wind. "Professor Oak, what a pleasant surprise," said the man tipping his hat slightly.

"Who's asking?" asked Gary.

"Arodin Cobalt of the Element 4," replied the man with a sneer spreading across his face.

"Element 4?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Unovan elite special task force," replied Arodin.

"I've heard of them before," gasped one of the soldiers, "They're a unit of four elite soldiers that specialize in one type of Pokémon and are a lethal fighting force."

"And his specialty is?" asked Gary.

"Ice, obviously," interrupted Arodin, holding an Ultra Ball in his hand. He released it with a flick of his wrist, "Go, Beartic!"

"Extremespeed!" said Gary suddenly. Arcanine vanished in a blur all around Beartic, pummeling him from all directions. Beartic roared furiously and lashed out with a huge paw and miraculously landed a blow, throwing Arcanine like a ragdoll into a tree.

"Kill them all Beartic," commanded Arodin.

Arcanine released a jet of fire at Arodin, Beartic opened his jaws and crystals of ice swarmed around him, hanging in the wind, "Icy Wind."

The crystals swarmed around the flames freezing them in place. Arcanine stopped the stream of flames before the ice could reach him and leapt back putting distance between himself and the Beartic and his trainer. Gary nodded at Arcanine, sparing a glance back at him.

"Fire Spin," commanded Gary. A funnel or flame cut off Arodin from his Beartic and Arcanine turned on the Beartic, "Fire Blast," finished Gary.

Fire cascaded down on the Beartic, searing its flesh instantly. The Beartic roared in agony and a jagged pillar of ice weaved its way through the trees towards Gary. It melted the second before it reached Gary's heart. The Beartic collapsed, its fur blackened and burned in places by the fire, barely clinging to life. The funnels flames' extinguished and Arodin stood with a Vanilluxe behind him, a Weaville flanking his left and a Glaceon on his right.

"Avenge Beartic," growled Arodin, returning Beartic to its Ultra Ball. Glaceon darted forward and fired off an Ice Beam, nearly striking one of the Kanto soldiers. Weaville sprinted past Glaceon its claws glinting beneath the fading sunlight menacingly.

The Weaville froze in mid-air before its talons could rip through the colonel, trapped in a crimson statis field. Umbreon hurled it back through the trees to land in a twisted heap in front of Arodin. Arodin narrowed his eyes at Umbreon's sudden appearance and dove to the ground as a Shadow Ball shrieked towards him. He froze as blackness flooded through the forest and enveloped him suddenly.

"Night Shade," he gasped.

"Faint Attack," echoed Gary's voice through the blackness. Magenta fog hung in the air around him. Takeshi saw a large silhouette sprinting towards him out of the fog, "_There."_

The shadow burst out of the fog and evaporated into smoke. _A fake._

Arodin spun around too late, Umbreon slammed into him throwing him into a tree roughly. "Shit," he gasped, clutching at his side. Umbreon's eyes flickered to gaze behind to see Vanilluxe release Aurora Beam. Umbreon's eyes glowed crimson and the Aurora Beam curved on a return course hitting the Vanilluxe with twice the force. Vanilluxe shrieked and slammed into a tree shattering and falling into a useless pile of inanimate snow.

"Vanilluxe!" gasped Arodin.

Umbreon turned towards him, and lifted him off of the ground with its psychic abilities. Arodin grunted as pain seared through him like invisible fire. Glaceon charged Umbreon and slammed into its flank, interrupting Umbreon's connection with Arodin. Arodin dropped to the ground in a crouch and pulled a sidearm off of his waist and shot a Kanto soldier hastily taking aim at him.

He ducked behind a tree trunk as machine gun fire tore through the trees in his direction. Weaville flipped through the air, its claws deflecting each bullet uselessly into the sky. Weaville sprinted forward its claws following with crackling purple energy, "Night Slash," murmured Arodin.

Weaville unleashed its attack and its claws met the colonel's chest tearing him in half with ease. Gary scream of horror erupted from his throat in a strangled choke as blood splattered the dirt road. Gary raced over to the fallen colonel, his fate already sealed. "Y-You need to lead this regiment to safety, Private Oak," gasped the colonel, "No, Colonel Oak, you must take my place. Kick some Unovan ass for me okay?" The colonel's breathing eased and stopped entirely. Gary checked his pulse, finding nothing.

Gary turned towards Arodin, "Arcanine, use Flamethrower on Weaville! Then follow up with Flame Wheel," he commanded, shaking with fury.

A jet of flame shot towards Weaville's back. Weaville jumped aside at the last moment and shrieked in surprise as a ball of fire slammed into it, smashing it through three trees and letting it tumble limply towards Arodin's feet. Arodin stood up and returned both Glaceon and Weaville to their Ultra Balls and clipped them to his belt.

"You leave me no choice," he snarled, "Finish them, Kyurem."

"A legendary Pokémon," gasped Gary, "That kind of power will devastate a large portion of Sinnoh."

Kyurem flashed past Gary in a spiral, firing off a random Ice Beam that slammed into a soldier killing him instantly. Kyurem hovered above the remainder of the regiment waiting for Arodin's orders. "Glaciate."

Kyurem roared and a blanket of ice descended on them, flooding towards them. One soldier froze instantly, "Arcanine! Hyper Beam!" commanded Gary.

Arcanine roared and a beam of orange energy fired off at Kyurem and destroyed the ice descending on them all into millions of glittering shards. Gary smiled, "You did it Arcanine!"

Kyurem swooped down into the woods and Arodin jumped on its back soaring away, "I'll have my revenge next time _Professor Oak_," snarled Arodin as he faded on the horizon.

"He's headed north," said a soldier beside Gary.

"Snowpoint City," whispered Gary.

**X**

Ash leaned against the railing on the bow of the battleship, his eyes searching for land. "I know you're out there Gary," he whispered, "I know you survived the attack on the fleet."

"Land!" called out a deckhand from the observation balcony outside the command bridge.

Ash peered through the thinning fog and spotted the lush green forest of Western Sinnoh. "Canalave City, here I come!" he mumbled. He tensed hearing the sound of explosions in the distant. The Unovans must be advancing trying to secure the western areas of Sinnoh. "The 1st Legion of Sinnoh isn't giving any ground though," said a captain walking by with two soldiers at his side. "They're the only thing stopping the Unovans from seizing Canalave, Oreburgh, Jubilife, Floaroma, Sandgem, and Twinleaf."

Ash spotted the bridge already rising to prepare for the battleship to dock, "We have to push forward and retake Hearthome, Snowpoint, Veilstone, Pastoria, Sunnyshore, Solaceon, and Celeste," exclaimed Lieutenant General Finch to the battalion beginning to leave the ship. Ash followed the stream of Kanto soldiers and gestured for Pikachu to follow.

Ash hurried across the street before anyone could see him, vanishing down an alley. _Finding Gary is the only thing that matters._

Ash walked faster and reached the tree line, "Where are you going?" called a voice. Ash spun around seeing Lieutenant General Finch standing at the mouth of the alley.

"I have to find General Takeshi and Professor Oak, sir," replied Ash.

"Good luck, boy," said Lieutenant General Finch, "Bring them back alive."

"I will," replied Ash before taking off into the forest, his feet pounding across the forest floor. _Gary, I'm coming._

**X**

N gazed down at the cityscape of Castelia City from a window. The doors swung open revealing General Beauchamp, "Sunnyshore has fallen, and the 1st Kanto Battalion has been almost entirely annihilated," he reported.

"Almost?" inquired N turning towards him, an eyebrow quirked curiously.

"A small beleaguered regiment escaped the fleet, a member of the Element 4 is already enroute to destroy the survivors," replied General Beauchamp nervously.

"Arodin failed!" snapped N.

"General Takeshi escaped as well," reported General Beauchamp.

"Takeshi has been captured," said N.

"How do you know this milord?" asked the general.

"I have my sources that feed me up to speed and accurate information outside of the chain of command," replied N simply, "It's useful to have people on the outside. The Kanto general is being held in Snowpoint City. He will become one of the sacrifices to resurrect the mighty Regigas."

General Beauchamp opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it and moved to leave the room. "The 2nd, 3rd and 4th Kanto Battalions have arrived in Canalave City with a small fleet of battleships," he reported to N before shutting the doors behind him.

A smile spread across N's lips and he stared at his own reflection in the window, "Everything is going according to plan," he laughed, "It all just falls right into place. This world will be mine."

**X**

**A/N: Fin! Another end to yet another exciting chapter of this as always lovely story of mine. So sorry for the late update. I have been busy lately, but that's not a proper excuse to the insatiable fan girls of this fandom. I will update all of my stories soon and will update more quickly.**

**This chapter is named after a Of Monsters and Men song and I highly recommend to all. I think from now on I'll name it after a song I listen to a lot while writing the chapter.**

**The yaoi you all have been waiting for will either be in the next chapter everyone. The long-awaited reunion, that turns into oh-so-sweet hubba-hubba (that's what my AP European History has dubbed sex, or coitus, or "special hugs", whatever the hell you want to frickin call it lol)**

**Enough of my rambling. Review, favorite, follow, PM with questions or feedback. Yes, I hate to say it, but I am a review whore, it gives me life and a reason to write when I see that my readers actually like my stories. Thanks everyone for all the amazing reviews so far.**

**Bye now! Ciao! Sayonara! Au Revoir!**


	5. Promises

**Love & War**

**Promises**

**X**

Snow covered the streets in a blanket of pristine white, masking the much darker presence that had taken hold of the city. Unovan soldiers marched through the streets in pairs enforcing the curfew that had been instilled recently to attempt to curtail the spread of valuable information to Sinnoh forces. Arodin kicked aside charred boards atop a pile of rubble.

This was all that remained of the Snowpoint City Gym. Arodin crossed over to the three soldiers dragging a woman helplessly through the snow, bound in chains. "Ah, Candice, my dear. How unfortunate you continue to resist us. I have just received orders that you are to join the others in Snowpoint Temple," he said with a coy smile playing across his lips.

"Y-You can't revive Regigas!" exclaimed Candice, "You have no hope of controlling its power."

"I promise you this, Regigas _will _be revived," replied Arodin calmly, "Lord N has seen to that, the Hoenn forces will fall right into our trap and we will use the three Regis to wake Regigas from his eternal slumber."

"What are you planning?" asked Candice in horror.

Arodin cuffed heracross the face with the back of his hand, "That's none of your concern," he snarled, "Take her away. She'll never see the light of day again."

Candice struggled against the chains and the brute strength of the three soldiers dragging her around like a toyand screeched at Arodin, "YOU WILL NEVER WIN THIS WAR!"

"We shall see," chuckled Arodin.

**X**

Gary marched on the moon hanging high in the sky. The dwindling remainder of his regiment marched for what seemed like hours seeing twinkling lights ahead, "Pastoria City," he whispered to the soldiers behind him, "Best if we avoid it for now. It's crawling with Unovan soldiers."

"We could take them by surprise," suggested Corporal Nantes.

"No, we don't have the numbers required. We can pass through Solaceon Town and continue on our journey to Snowpoint City," muttered Gary.

"Solaceon Town is occupied as well," pointed out Nantes.

"Barely," replied Gary, "Most of the forces stationed there were called to the Western Front to strengthen the advance or to defend Hearthome."

"We can free the town then," crowed one of the men.

Gary shook his head, "Only momentarily, the Unovans would retake it in an instant after we left."

"W-We have to do something," protested Nantes.

Gary turned hearing rustling in the underbrush, "We will protect Solaceon until reinforcements from Sinnoh and Hoenn arrive," said one of the men appearing.

"Captain!" exclaimed Nantes.

"How many of you survived the attack?" asked the captain disregarding the corporal.

"Ten," replied Gary tired, "Colonel Torres was killed by Arodin Cobalt of Element 4 and passed on his title to me. He killed half of the survivors back on Route 222."

"Did you kill the bastard?" asked the captain.

"He escaped and flew north towards Snowpoint City," said Nantes.

"It's as I feared then," said the captain sadly.

"What sir?"

"General Takeshi was reportedly captured and taken to Snowpoint City," said the captain.

"We have to save him!" exclaimed Gary, "We'll go to Snowpoint!"

"Are you insane Colonel? You saw the forces stationed around Pastoria. There's three times as many soldiers stationed in Snowpoint City," the captain snapped.

"You protect Solaceon and we will bring back General Takeshi," said Gary ignoring his protests.

"F-Fine," agreed the captain.

Gary headed down Route 214 spotting Solaceon in the distance. _We can do this. I will survive this and return to Ash._

Gary raced down the dirt road leading to the large town. He released Arcanine and Umbreon and unholstered his sidearm, crouching low. Umbreon's eyes gleamed purple and its gaze swept across the town searching for soldiers. Umbreon let out a quiet growl detecting a large platoon camped in the center of the town.

Gary signaled to Arcanine, "Extremespeed," he muttered, "Then spread them out with a couple shots of Flamethrower."

Arcanine bowed its head in acknowledgement and vanished in a blur. Arcanine slammed into three of the soldiers sending them flying in different directions and reappeared on top of a house and sent jets of fire down on the Unovan soldiers jumping to their feet in surprise.

Darkness flooded into the town surrounding the soldiers in a thick blanket of darkness. "What is this?" one cried.

"Shadow Ball," whispered Gary to Umbreon. A crackling ball of purple energy shot out of the darkness and slammed into the commanding officer, killing him instantly. "Retreat!" called one of the soldiers already running out of the town. Gary burst out of the shadows and caught one of the Unovan soldiers in the back with a well-placed bullet and got another one in the shoulder.

The captain narrowed his eyes looking around, "That was too easy!" he said suspiciously.

"They just weren't prepared for an attack from behind the front," said Gary with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Maybe," echoed Nantes.

Gary turned towards the survivors from the Kanto Battalion. "Good luck," he said before heading out of Solaceon Town, "We'll be back soon with General Takeshi."

"We'll see you then," replied the captain.

**X**

Ash's feet were sore, yet he continued on still sprinting onward. The sound of machine gun and cannon fire soon reached his ears like thunder. Pikachu shivered slightly on his shoulders the cries of wounded soldiers reaching them. Ash burst out of forest into a war-torn clearing with artillery firing in front of him. Hoenn soldiers rushed past Ash with Grovyles and Combuskens at their sides.

Ash saw the flames rising from Floaroma Town as lightning struck the floral shop blasting it to pieces. People and their Pokémon raced from the inferno screaming in all directions. Ash sprinted towards the town across the battlefield to help them. Bullets slammed into the dirt near him as Unovan soldiers directed their aim towards him racing across the rolling hills.

Ash dove over a hill side as a lightning bolt from a Galvantula slammed into where he had been a moment before.

He scurried back to his feet with Pikachu trotting after him as he finally reached the flaming inferno of Floaroma Town. The lush fields of wildflowers were charred and withered from the heat of the flames sweeping through the place. Three Pansears doused buildings in flames, their trainers sitting safely outside the outskirts of the town.

"Get 'em Pikachu!" ordered Ash. Pikachu crackled with energy, "Volt Tackle!" Pikachu enveloped himself in electricity and slammed into all three Pansears electrocuting them instantly. "Finish off the Unovan trainers on the hill with Thunder!" Pikachu called down a massive lightning bolt from the sky blasting a massive crater into the hillside. Ash searched the ruined town, squinting through the building smoke that began to sear the back of his throat.

The screams of citizens began to grow distant and Ash spun as a house collapsed throwing flaming rubble at him. Pikachu jumped up and used Iron Tail, smashing through the rubble and diverting it away from Ash, "Thanks boy."

Pikachu squeaked in welcome and scurried after him as he took off in between two buildings starting to sway ominously. Ash booked it as both houses began to groan and start leaning towards him. Pikachu used Quick Attack and burst through the falling houses and leapt onto Ash's shoulder.

Ash walked away from the burning town hearing the Unovan calls for retreat as the Hoenn foot soldiers advanced with their Pokémon clearing the way through the Unovan lines. Ash froze as the leader of the Hoenn Legion turned meeting eyes with him.

_May._

May's eyes widened in recognition and she froze as her men streamed past her charging after the regiments fleeing into Eterna Forest. May walked up the hillside towards Ash, his face only illuminated by the flames behind him.

She placed her hand on his cheek, "W-What are you doing here?" she asked, "How did you get here?"

"I joined the military to come and find Gary," he replied quietly.

"No," she said in horror, "He was part of the 1st Kanto Battalion?!"

"I know he's out there," interrupted Ash, "I feel it inside me."

"There was rumor of survivors," said May thoughtfully, "He's behind enemy lines. If he's out there still, he's heading for Snowpoint City no doubt. That's where they have General Takeshi."

"H-He wouldn't go alone to Snowpoint City, there's an entire legion stationed there," protested Ash.

"That's because he's probably not alone. If he's heading to Snowpoint, he's going to need backup so we need to make the push forward into the Western Front and take Eterna City," she said, "We'll attack at dawn, if we're lucky we'll run into each other in Celeste Town before heading north to Snowpoint.

Ash nodded with a smile on his face. _I'm coming for you Gary._

Hoenn soldiers hurried up the hill towards May, "General, the Unovans have fallen back to Eterna City," reported the man.

"Tell the men not to openly engage Eterna City. We attack at dawn, keep the Unovans busy with cover fire. I want no civilian casualties, am I clear?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," saluted the soldier sprinting down towards the regiment heading for the woods.

"General?" asked Ash.

"What can I say?" replied May with a grin, "I moved up the ranks pretty quickly as soon as I enlisted."

Ash walked at her side back down towards the massive camp on the edge of Route 204. Cheering echoed towards them as men began to slump around campfires with alcohol in hand. May laughed and grabbed a bottle of sake from a crate and joined in with the festivities.

Ash reluctantly grabbed a bottle of sake and soon one became two, then three, and eventually five. His cheeks were flushed slightly pink and Ash staggered towards a campfire and answering questions he wouldn't normally answer in his right state of mind.

May froze hearing him describe to the girls what happened the night before Gary had found out he had been drafted. May blushed furiously and briskly walked away.

"May! W-Where are you going?" Ash slurred.

May continued walking hearing cackling rise from the drunken girls encircled around Ash listening to his misadventures.

The moon began to sink in the night sky and May retired to her tent and collapsed in her cot, tangling herself up in a bundle of Mareep-wool blankets.

Ash's laughter echoed through the camp and up the hills of Floaroma where a woman in a red dress stood, her hair swaying in the midnight breeze. "N will prevail," she whispered vanishing into Eterna Forest.

May woke finding the first rays of sunshine began to peek into her tent. Instantly, she leapt to her feet as soldiers began to mobilize outside. She strapped her handgun to her thigh and slung a rifle on her back, and clipped a belt full of Poke Balls to her waist. She slipped a bulletproof vest on and tied her hair back into its usual style and burst out of her tent.

Instantly, the men saluted her and Ash smiled back at her. "Let's whoop some Unovan ass!" she bellowed, pointing her rifle up at the cloudless sky.

Cheers of approval rippled through the hundreds of men present. "March on!" she ordered.

Men began to fall in line and streamed into Eterna Forest, releasing their Pokémon. Gunfire echoed towards them from ahead, "The regiment stationed in the forest is occupying Unovan forces, let's take back Eterna City and hit them hard. Eradicate any Unovan presence and rescue the citizens being held hostage as well," she commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," rippled through the men. May aimed down her sights gunning down a sentry straying too close to the woods. Ash burst out of Eterna Forest at the frontlines with the other men, "Thunderbolt!" he cried as Pikachu leapt off his shoulder sending a lethal dose of lightning flying into a platoon of Unovan soldiers. Grovyles used Razor Leaf in unison and razor-sharp leaves flew through the streets cutting down three platoons.

May lead the brunt of Hoenn forces into the city, "Go! Blaziken!" she called opening a Poke Ball. Her Blaziken sent a power blast of fire into the center of a regiment guarding one of the tenements. "Don't let them escape!" she ordered gesturing towards the survivors rushing towards Mt. Coronet.

Riflemen took aim and gunned down the survivors. Cheers erupted throughout their ranks and a lieutenant hurried towards May gunned down by a sniper from a rooftop. "SNIPERS!" shrieked May as gunfire ripped through the Hoenn frontline mowing people down left and right.

Ash hit the dirt, sheltering Pikachu beneath his chest. May gunned down one of them with a well-aimed shot from her rifle and took cover behind the Bike Shop. Pikachu scurried out from under Ash quickly and launched a Thundershock at a sniper sending him flying off of the rooftop of an apartment building.

May gunned down another sniper, taking cover by the statue and turned her sights towards a rooftop to find a purple-haired woman smirking at her. May swore loudly as a maw of flame shot for her and blasted the Bike Shop to rubble.

Ash spun around in horror, "May?!"

"I'm alright," she called out to him through the dust. An Emboar burst out of an alley trampling several soldiers to death and incinerating several more with fire. The woman stood on top of the gym, laughing loudly as flames swept through the streets from her Pokémon, "It's Solares!" shouted one of the men beside Ash in terror.

Solares turned her gaze towards him cackling, "You _should _be afraid!" she sneered as fire rained down on them from above. A Pansear darted from building to building, spewing fire all over. Pikachu attacked with Volt Tackle sending the Pansear tumbling towards the asphalt, dead before it hit the ground. "You little rat!" shrieked Solares, "Kill it Emboar!" she ordered. Emboar turned towards Pikachu and used Flame Charge. Flames snaked around Emboar and coiled towards Pikachu.

"Look out!" warned Ash as the flames lashed out pummeling the spot where Pikachu had been a moment before. A Grovyle materialized out of nowhere and slashed a shallow cut into Emboar's belly before being charred by a jet of fire. May's Blaziken attacked the Emboar without hesitation, "Sky Uppercut!" Blaziken's fist glowed blue and the Fire Pokémon slammed his fist underneath Emboar's chin taking him with him as Blaziken rose higher in the sky.

Emboar plummeted back down towards the city and Blaziken swerved towards a rooftop rolling with the impact roughly. Blaziken hopped down back to May's side and eyed Emboar's unmoving form cautiously. Solares trembled with fury, "Why are you able to defeat us?!" she screamed at them with tears of rage streaming down her face.

"Because we all have something to fight for," replied May calmly, "Freedom."

"Love," echoed Ash quietly.

Solares' gaze rested on Ash for a while before shifting towards the rest. "Well I suppose you win this time, you can keep this crummy excuse of a city," she sneered disappearing almost immediately.

"Damn it, she escaped!" yelled a soldier, lowering his rifle.

"ETERNA IS OURS!" screamed May to the legion behind her. Cheers thundered through the city and May continued on her rally, "Pastoria City's defenses are slowly crumbling as we speak and tonight we march on Celeste Town and then onward to Snowpoint City. If we take Snowpoint City, then we cut off the head of the serpent. After we secure Sinnoh, we take the fight to them!" Cheers and battle-cries resounded off of the buildings. A small regiment of Kanto soldiers appeared out of Eterna Forest from Canalave City and set up camp at the heart of the city.

"Move out!" commanded May. Soldiers began to file out of the city towards Mt. Coronet looming in the distance. Ash followed May at a distance and began to cautiously scale the rocky slopes leading up the face of Mt. Coronet.

Spear Pillar dominated the peak of the mountain range, the ruins towering over the rest of Sinnoh. Ash gazed at the pillars in awe and spotted the valley of fog that shrouded Celeste Town several miles away. The army marched on encountering no counterstrikes from the northern Unovan forces. The sound of military echoed through the mountains from Pastoria, Hearthome, and Veilstone City. A Staraptor swooped down from above carrying a letter on its back.

"Veilstone has been liberated!" called out May to her men, glancing over the message, "Pastoria is falling to our final push as we speak and Hearthome still has heavy resistance against the Kanto forces."

Cheers echoed through the ranks and the troops marched on, their morale greatly boosted by the good news. "We can win this war!" bellowed Ash happily. Shouts of agreement echoed towards him from even the back of the legion crossing Mt. Coronet. May beckoned to the Staraptor, "Do you think you could clear the fog for us?" she asked hopefully.

"Star!" chirped the massive bird swooping into the fog before the frontlines. The fog suddenly dispersed and cleared a path for the army as they marched onward to Celeste Town. Pikachu tensed on Ash's shoulders and spotted movement in the fog. "Pika!" growled Pikachu, throwing a lightning bolt into the fog.

"Nice one," laughed Ash.

Pikachu smiled and scurried off into the fog and darted back to Ash's feet pointing into the fog. "He says Celeste Town is directly ahead. A gunshot echoed towards them missing the army completely, "Contact!" yelled May. Everyone dropped into a uniform crouch and crept towards the small cottages ahead. A rifleman aimed out from one of the windows and shot into the fog blindly, hoping to land a hit.

"Thunder Wave!" yelled Ash. Pikachu sent a shock wave at the Unovan soldier, paralyzing him instantly. May sent Blaziken in to neutralize the amassing enemy forces and heard cries of pain echo towards them. Pikachu fired off another random thunderbolt, blasting a soldier running out of the fog off of his feet.

May took aim with her assault rifle and let free a barrage of bullets into a makeshift bunker of plywood and sandbags. Silence only greeted here, "Lucky shot," she said shrugging.

"I am General May, commander of the Hoenn forces, we have Celeste Town surrounded. Surrender now and you will come to no harm. Just lay down your weapons and come out now," she said calmly.

A gunshot shrieked out of an open window and struck the ground near May. The warm smile slid of her face replaced by a look of anger, "So it's going to be that way then?" she snapped.

"Kill them all," she ordered, "And locate where they're holding the civilians."

Soldiers poured into the town in teams securing every house and building. May beckoned for Ash to follow, "Let's check out this cave."

Ash grabbed his sidearm and squinted into the darkness. May slowly entered the cave and tossed a glow rod in there illuminating every corner, ducking back behind the cave wall. She peered inside only finding the terrified faces of men, women, and children.

"Clear! I've located the civilians!" she shouted, relaying the news through her forces. She hurried over kneeling beside them, "It's okay, you're all safe now. Kanto and Hoenn's forces are securing Sinnoh as we speak," she assured.

"The Unovans are retreating?" asked a little boy from behind his mother.

"Yes, they have fallen back to Snowpoint City," replied May with a smile, "Don't worry though Snowpoint will be liberated soon and we'll take the fight to them."

The little boy's face grinned in awe, "I want to grow up and be a soldier like you someday."

"Hopefully if we've done our job right," said Ash from behind her, "You won't have too."

May rose as a soldier sprinted into the cave, "The remaining Unovan forces have been taken into custody or have fled to Mount Coronet to reach Snowpoint, General," reported the soldier saluting.

May nodded, dismissing him, "Good work sergeant, we'll have Snowpoint liberated in no time at this rate," she said.

**X**

Nightfall was already fast approaching as they reached Snowpoint Pass, the usual avalanches overtaking the area not present. Ash gazed up the pass, "This is strange," he mumbled to May.

"The Unovans must have a hand in stopping the avalanches, which I can't say I'm complaining," replied May. The legion of soldiers behind her trudged through the thick layer of snow, the icy air whipping about in everyone's face.

Ash squinted through the worsening blizzard spotting light from a campfire up ahead. Makeshift shelters from the small storm dotted around it. "There's a camp up ahead," he warned drawing his firearm.

May drew her rifle and peered through the scope, "They don't look like Unovans," she commented, zooming in.

"No," said Ash his breath seizing up, "They're the Kanto survivors!"

Ash sprinted through the snow sending it spraying everywhere. Nantes looked up from the campfire, "Shit, there's a ton of people climbing the mountain," he reported.

"Are they Unovan?" he asked.

"No, it's Hoenn's Legion," he announced with joy.

"But who's that," asked another soldier staring down at a figure quickly approaching through binoculars.

Gary snatched the binoculars out of his grasp and made out the approaching form of a boy climbing the pass ahead of the legion. The boy looked up through the blizzard long enough for Gary to identify him, his heart seemed to stop in his chest for a moment, "Ash," he whispered.

His feet seemed to move before his mind processed everything. Ash forced his tired legs to move faster through the snow spotting Gary running down the pass.

"Gary!" he called.

Gary reached him embracing him tightly, nearly crushing him. Ash wrapped his arms around Gary's neck tightly, "I was so worried!" he croaked out, pushing his nose into Gary's shoulder.

"I know," said Gary quietly, "but I survived."

Ash smiled looking up at Gary, "How did you even get here anyway?" he asked.

"I enlisted in the 2nd Battalion," said Ash quietly.

"You're not even old enough," said Gary dumbfounded. Ash looked down at his chest ashamed, "You lied!" laughed Gary, "I didn't think you had it in you Ashy-boy."

There it is, Gary's little pet name for Ash.

Gary leaned down pressing his lips against Ash's softly. Ash leaned into the kiss, his hands running through Gary's hair. Gary continued the passionate kiss for a while until he stopped hearing the thunderous crunch of footsteps through the snow.

"Ahem," coughed May looking away from them.

Gary broke the kiss with a faint smile, "I missed you so much."

"Well if you both are done with the soap opera," she teased lightly, "We should probably set up camp here."

"That's probably a good idea. We're not going to make it much farther at this rate," said Gary gazing up into the sky at the snow descending in a white sheet.

May turned barking out orders left and right, "I need men with Ground-types to put up a huge wall in front of the camp. Just in case an avalanche happens, that will stop any from disturbing us while we rest. People with Grass Pokémon, have your Pokémon make temporary shelters to last us until morning," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," they all barked marching past Gary's camp. Several Claydol hovered above the snow, glowing, their arms spinning around their bodies as they raised a giant wall of stone out of the earth.

Nantes approached with his Mr. Mime beside him, "Use Trick Mirror!" he commanded.

Mr. Mime raised a gloved hand and closed its eyes, the wall appearing transparent for a moment. "This will divert the Unovans from our presence. I had him replicate the pass to appear empty from anyone watching the pass."

"Like an illusion?" asked a Hoenn soldier.

"Exactly."

**X**

Ash sat next to the campfire with a thermal blanket cloaked around him. He rose to head down to the Hoenn forces setting up camp for the night. Little fires starting to spread through the pass as they set up camp.

"Where are you going?" asked Gary quietly. All of the other Kanto soldiers already retired to their tents.

"Down to the Hoenn camp," replied Ash.

Gary grabbed his hand, "You can stay with me," he murmured into his ear.

Ash glanced at the devious smirk spread across Gary's face and shoved him into the tent onto the cot roughly before anyone could see them. Ash lay down beside Gary nuzzling close to him. Gary stripped out of his shirt and pants. Ash took off his shirt and laid it next to the coat easing out of his camouflage jeans, he slid back into bed with Gary, pulling the thermal blankets back over him.

Ash's fingers trailed up his lover's chiseled torso. He always marveled over Gary's gorgeous muscular build. Gary pulled Ash closer, leaning in for another passionate kiss, Gary's tongue dominated Ash's own, eager to explore Ash's mouth.

He broke the kiss, bending down to lick and kiss the side of Ash's neck. Ash let out a low whimper, his hands trailing down Gary's back.

Gary continued his teasing, his tongue finding its way towards Ash's pecs giving them some attention. Ash squirmed beneath Gary's touch. Gary held himself up over Ash staring down into the younger teen's eyes.

He gave Ash another kiss before letting his hands roam once again, Ash had had about enough of Gary's teasing and rolled over on top of Gary, straddling his waist, "Taking charge are we?" asked Gary with a smirk.

His dog tags clinked against Ash's loudly in metallic harmony, as Ash bent down his lips licking and kissing up Gary's jawline to his ear. Gary opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out as Ash began to suck sweetly on an earlobe. Gary let out a low moan and growled out, "Two can play at this game."

He pinned Ash to the cot, and eased his boxers off. Gary rid himself of his own before leaning down, pressing his chest against Ash's, silencing him with a searing kiss.

He grinded his hips into Ash's, rubbing their growing members together. Ash moaned and whined as Gary set a rhythm to it. "S-stop, I'm sorry," whined Ash weakly.

"You better be," said Gary giving him another long kiss. Ash's hand slid up Gary's inner thigh, causing Gary to suck in his breath in surprise. His nimble fingers curled around Gary's arousal stroking its length.

Gary closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip as Ash went to work into turning him into a flustered mess, his nimble fingers finding all the right places.

Ash bent down, pressing his lips to Gary's shaft, his tongue darting out to tease Gary. He took his member into his mouth slowly. His tongue dancing along the underside as he slowly took more in inch by inch with each pass.

Gary's fingers curled in Ash's jet-black hair, pulling his head down more and more, letting out a loud moan, "A-Ash!"

Ash's lips graced Gary's balls with each pass gently. Gary began to see flecks of white dotting his vision and Ash felt him tense as pleasure overwhelmed him. The blizzard shrieked loudly outside the tent as Gary let out a scream of pleasure, spraying his warm white seed down the back of Ash's throat.

Ash pulled away, staring up at Gary erratically panting, "We're not done yet Ashy-boy," he said with a wink gesturing towards his still erect member.

"I was hoping you would say something like that," said Ash pressing his lips against Gary's. Gary prodded a finger into Ash's chest, "Flip over," he growled.

Ash complied, "What are you going to- ahhhhhh!" he moaned out as Gary's tongue probed his entrance. Gary's tongue teased him gently pressing against his entrance again and again.

Ash still couldn't get used to this overwhelming feeling of ecstasy as Gary's tongue darted in and out, exploring deeper and deeper.

Gary put three fingers in front of Ash's mouth, "Suck on them," he ordered gently. Ash eagerly complied and felt a bolt of pain shoot through him as Gary's finger slid inside of him. Pleasure began to resonate through him as he added a second finger and then a third. Ash felt his fingers slide out and frowned.

"You ready?" asked Gary softly prodding Ash's entrance with his member. Gary flipped the boy over onto his back, and rested his legs on his shoulders gently, beginning to thrust inside of him gently. Ash let out a series of grunts and whimpers as Gary set a slow rhythm to it.

Gary began to thrust deeper into Ash, his hands gripping Ash's waist pulling him down to meet him half way.

Gary struck Ash's sweet spot again and again. "Gary,' Ash cried out in pleasure.

Ash bucked his hips as Gary rammed into him again and again, his thrusts less controlled. He clenched his teeth as pleasure began to rise up in him, "A-Ash!"

Ash felt white flood his vision and pleasure surged through every fiber of his being. His warm seed cascaded down onto his stomach and onto to Gary's in several spurts. Gary pulled out of Ash letting out one last cry before shooting another jet onto Ash's chest. Gary reached for a small towel in the corner of the tent, cleaning himself and Ash up, tossing it back into the corner in a twisted heap.

Gary pulled Ash close, pulling the blankets tight around them trapping the warmth between them, his arms coiled around Ash's waist protectively.

"Gary?" Ash called out after a moment quietly, "Yeah?" came his reply from behind him.

"Promise me something."

"Sure," said Gary.

"Promise me that no matter what, we'll both get through this so we can go back home and spend the rest of our lives together," said Ash.

"I promise."

**A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry for the late update on this, got hit with a little writer's block so I decided to make an extra-long chapter to try to make up for the long wait. I hope every enjoyed the smut :P**

**It was more descriptive and graphic than I normally do, but I'll just have to wait and see how well you all liked it in your reviews (:**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. A shout to AxOForever for always sticking by my stories, check hers out their freaking amazing.**

**I'm taking suggestions for new fandoms, and pairings to write so leave any ideas in your reviews or PMs so I can get to cracking on expanding my ever-growing fan base.**

**I love you all.**

***hugs everyone creepily* Shhhhh, its okay we're all homos here o-o**

**Well some of us are just fan girls *points out people in the crowd* but we can love yaoi together….forever O.o**

**Anywhooo, BAI!**


End file.
